Cupidon est une femme
by Writer of the Shadows
Summary: [HPDM][8 chapitres]Oui, Cupidon est une femme et elle a bien envie de faire tourner en bourrique nos deux ennemis mais que se passetil quand elle se trompe et rend Malefoy amoureux du corps de Harry et non pas de son âme?[Attention à certains chapitres!]
1. Acte 1 : La drague

**Coucou les jeun's!**

Pour ceux qui me connaissent de hpfanfiction, c'est moi : Gizmo! J'ai décidé de me mettre à la page et de publier mes fics sur ce site. Bref, premier de la liste : Cupidon est une femme!

**Personnages :** Pas à moi à part peut-être notre Cupidone!lol! Le reste à JKRowling

**_Attention :_** Slash! Homophobes, s'abstenir!

**Plus qu'un mot :** bonne lecture! Faites gaffe, certains chapitres seront osés mais je le mettrais dans l'intro de ce chapitre pour pas qu'il y est de problème!

* * *

La fête de Noël battait son plein à Poudlard. Beaucoup de monde était resté pour le réveillon préférant, grâce à la sécurité réconfortante de l'école, faire de doux rêves plutôt que de vils cauchemars mêlant Voldemort et mangemorts. Cela faisait déjà six ans que Harry et ses amis étudiaient la magie. Cela passait tellement vite ! Chez les Gryffondors, Fred et Georges Weasley avaient envoyé à tous leurs anciens camarades des caisses remplies de Bièraubeurres, whisky Pur Feu et autres alcools pour bien arroser les fêtes. Il était près de minuit maintenant et la boisson était bien entamée. Les premières années avaient été envoyés directement dans leur dortoir par Hermione, bonne préfète qui refusait de les faire boire à leur âge. Ron, lui, avait déjà essayé de chiper des bouteilles pour leur donner en douce mais sous le regard extrêmement sévère de son amie, il avait préféré abandonner ! Harry, était resté introuvable. Pourtant les deux amis l'avaient aperçu au début de la fête et Hermione lui avait déconseillé de boire dans son état. En effet, le survivant n'était pas très en forme en ce moment. Il broyait du noir et était très taciturne. Hermione avait tenté maintes et maintes fois de le décontracter et de lui parler mais après une discussion sur la baisse des notes vertigineuse de Harry, il avait crié et s'était enfui en courant et, mystérieusement, en pleurant. C'était bien la première fois que la préfète le voyait pleurer ainsi et devant tout le monde en plus. Maintenant, elle avait l'habitude qu'il cherche comme ça de la solitude bien qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça normal. Ron, lui, pensait qu'il avait des problèmes de cœur et ne se sentait pas suffisamment callé en la matière pour le soutenir. En tout cas, les deux amis s'inquiétaient et avaient un mauvais pressentiment. Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que Harry n'était plus là et personne ne savait où il était. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que personne ne l'avait vu partir or il n'était plus dans la salle commune !

Une bouteille déjà bien entamée à la main, de l'eau ruisselant un peu partout autour de lui, Harry soupirait de douleur et de mécontentement dans les toilettes de Mimi. Celle-ci n'était pas là et il en remerciait maintes et maintes fois le ciel pour cela. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et encore moins avec une adolescente fantomatique et lunatique ! Il s'allongea de tout son long et pensa à ce qu'il s'était passé depuis quelques semaines. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il réagissait comme cela. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est quand ça avait commencé…

C'était il y a déjà quatre semaines. Une alerte avait été déclanchée suite à l'intrusion d'une personne ou du moins de quelque chose dans l'établissement. Dumbledore avait ordonné à ce que tous les élèves de Poudlard dorment dans la grande salle ce qui faisait rappeler une certaine troisième année avec un dangereux criminel dans les parages… Les élèves avaient donc obéit sans broncher pensant à une affaire très sérieuse mais deux personnes manquaient à l'appel : Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Les professeurs avaient beau les chercher partout, ils ne les trouvèrent pas et commençaient sérieusement à paniquer pour le survivant. Or, celui-ci était tranquillement au bord de l'eau du lac noir emmitouflé dans sa cape d'invisibilité et n'avait aucunement conscience de ce qu'il se passait dans le château en ce moment même. Ce faisant tard, il avait décidé de rentrer mais paniqua quand il trouva toutes les portes de l'établissement fermée magiquement. Il prit donc un passage secret qu'il était le seul à connaître grâce à la carte du Maraudeur et s'infiltra dans l'école tel un voleur. Cela lui paraissait très bizarre quand, sans prendre garde où il marchait, il heurta quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un ! Malefoy atterrit sur les fesses après avoir été bousculé par un truc invisible et se demandait bien si ce n'était pas justement le mage qui était entré dans l'école et avait provoqué tout ce remue ménage. Il tâtonna quelques mètres devant lui et sentit enfin un contact de quelque chose de glacé et fluide. Il tira un grand coup comme par instinct et découvrit un Potter tout échevelé d'avoir été découvert si bêtement. Malefoy poussa un hoquet de surprise face à cette découverte. Harry, pris de peur, se retourna et voulut partir en courant mais quelque chose le retenait : la main de Drago qui tenait fermement son poignet.

- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Mais et toi alors ?! J'ai autant le droit de me promener la nuit dans l'école que toi, Malefoy !

- Te… Promener la nuit ? Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Une alarme s'est déclanchée et on doit tous aller dormir dans la grande salle !

- Une… Mais attends ! Si on doit tous dormir dans la grande salle alors toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?! Moi, je n'étais pas au courant mais toi si !

- Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux, ok Potter ?!

- Alors moi aussi !

Il dégagea son bras et voulut encore partir en courant quand il sentit un souffle chaud dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement mais pourtant personne n'était derrière lui. Il n'y avait que Malefoy à quelques mètres mais il était beaucoup trop loin et le regardait avec une totale incompréhension.

- Dis, Potter, tu sais que tu ressembles à un singe complètement idiot avec cette tête là ?

- Tais-toi, serpent visqueux !

- Tu oses m'appeler « serpent » alors que toi, tu es fourchelang ? Pfft… Tu es vraiment pitoyable !

- Tu n'as pas senti ?

- Senti quoi Potter ? Ton haleine immonde ?! Tout le monde l'avait remarqué merci bien !

- Je ne parle pas de ça ! Sois sérieux au moins une fois dans ta vie ! J'ai senti une présence dans mon dos !

- Il n'y avait personne derrière toi à part moi et j'étais beaucoup trop loin ! De plus, il n'y a que toi, je pense, qui possède une de ses merveilles bien que je me demande où tu l'as volée, dit-il en brandissant la cape.

- Je ne l'ai pas volée ! Elle est à moi et donne la moi !

Drago, amusé, par la réaction de Potter qui tendait une main pour la reprendre, l'esquiva. Il mit la cape sur ses épaules et disparut.

- Malefoy ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

- Viens m'attraper si tu peux Potter ! Tu es tellement nul que je vais pouvoir garder ton bien !

- Rends la moi…

Harry se tut sentant cette fois-ci un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Quelqu'un se tenait juste derrière lui, ça, il en était sûr mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Il… Il… n'y… a personne… dans mon dos ? demanda-t-il en grelottant de peur.

Drago, étonné puis amusé, regarda derrière Harry. Il ne voyait pourtant rien… Potter avait des hallucinations ! Ca devenait grave !

- Oh si ! Il y a un superbe fantôme d'un gros serpent qui veut te croquer tout cru, je crois ! Tu me prends pour qui, Potter ?! J'attendais un peu plus de jugeote de ta part franchement ! Je suis déçu ! Tu crois que je vais avoir peur de tes mensonges à la noix…

Soudain, il s'arrêta pris d'un vertige. La cape glissa le révélant juste à côté de Harry qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Malefoy tomba à ses pieds, inconscient.

- Oups ! Je l'ai un peu raté celui-là ! s'exclama une voix féminine derrière Harry.

- Qui… êtes vous ? Un mangemort ?

- Déjà, j'aurais été une mangemort et ensuite, je ne suis pas de ce genre là !

- Pourquoi alors êtes vous invisible ?!

- Parce que tu as un sacré manque d'amour toi !

Harry rougit instantanément comme à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait de sa vie amoureuse. En effet, ce n'était pas vraiment parfait en ce moment mais comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir cela de lui ?

- Vous êtes de l'école ?

- Non plus !

- Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Rien de mal… Quoique… J'ai tout de même mal visé mais bon… Le Destin fera le reste !

- Mais… De quoi parlez-vous ?!

- Tu ne le sauras que très bientôt ! Sur ce, je te laisse vivre ta vie !

Et à partir de ce moment là, Harry ne se souvenait que du contact dur et froid du sol du château. Il avait été ensuite trouvé par les professeurs, enlacé mystérieusement à Malefoy. Ils furent ensuite conduits à l'infirmerie mais Mme Pomfresh ne trouva rien d'anormal pourtant, depuis la rencontre avec cette femme, Harry se conduisait bizarrement et lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi !

Il resta donc là, assis sur le carrelage trempé à observer sa bouteille qui devenait de plus en plus trouble voir même double au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la faire rejoindre sa tonne d'amies vides à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle lui échappa des mains et s'éclata par terre. Le seul problème c'est qu'un des bouts de verre vint se planter directement dans le poignet de Harry, lui entamant assez fortement les veines. Il poussa un long cri strident et commençait à avoir un sérieux vertige. Il saignait trop abondamment, il fallait qu'il arrête l'hémorragie mais dans son état, c'était chose impossible. Tout comme ce qu'il se passa après d'ailleurs ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé cela possible mais quelqu'un accourut, alerté par son cri de douleur, et lui cria dessus en déchirant sa chemise et lui faisant un bandage de fortune. Harry ne distinguait pas son visage mais voyait quelque chose de jaune pâle… peut-être des cheveux. Il se sentait toujours sombrer quand la personne lui tapota la joue nerveusement pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

- Hé ! Potter ! Potter ! Fais pas le con et réveille-toi !

- Mal… Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est moi ! Allez ! Dépêche toi de te lever ! Il faut que t'ailles voir l'infirmière !

- Tu… Tu dis ça mais… Tu pues encore plus l'alcool que moi !

- Peut-être mais moi je tiens mieux ! Et je ne me suis pas tranché les veines bêtement avec une bouteille brisée !

- Non !!! Je veux pas me lever ! Laisse moi !

- Potter !

Mais, il n'y avait rien à faire. Harry n'était pas le seul à être bourré et Drago était loin de pouvoir le porter. Il ne tenait pas beaucoup non plus sur ses jambes et ne se souvenait même pas comment il avait atterri là. Il divaguait dans les couloirs après avoir jeté une fille qui le draguait dans un couloir et avoir entendu distinctement un cri. Potter s'effondra alors dans ses bras entrouverts.

- Potter ! Je vais pas jouer les nounous ! Donc tu te bouges et tu me laisses tranquille, ok ?!

- Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui es venu m'emmerder, pas le contraire !

Drago, pris de conscience, rougit fortement à cette réalité des choses.

- Peut-être mais je t'ai quand même sauvé la vie je te ferais remarquer !

- Ouais…

Il sentit alors un contact mouillé dans son cou et sursauta. Potter était en train de lui faire un suçon ! A lui ! Un Malefoy ! Il le repoussa vivement mais Harry était vachement bien accroché à son cou et ne voulait pas le lâcher.

- Potter ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Pourquoi ? T'as l'air de bien aimer ça !

En effet, le pantalon de Drago devenait légèrement serré au fur et à mesure que Harry continuait sa procession. Ses mains se baladaient déjà sur la fine bosse et le serpentard ne put retenir un gémissement.

- Tu vois que tu aimes bien ça !

- Potter ! Tu es bourré, je suis bourré, ça va finir mal tout ça !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Tu crois que dans nos états normaux, tu m'aurais fait ça et j'aurais aimé ?! On se déteste, je te le rappelle ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me dragues ! Ca devient grave ! Je préfère partir d'ici !

Sur ces paroles, il commença à s'en allait mais il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui et avec regret, il se retourna. Harry avait basculé la tête en arrière et était tombé sur les bris de verre… Malefoy, maintenant très en colère contre cet imbécile, le prit dans ses bras et l'écarta de l'endroit dangereux tout en observant tous les cadavres de bouteilles.

- Et après, tu dis que j'ai bu plus que toi ?

- Non ! J'ai dit que tu puais plus l'alcool que moi !

- Et c'est quoi la différence au juste ?

- Tu bois des alcools plus forts !

- Oui, peut-être mais moi au moins, j'ai des amis pour boire, je bois pas tout seul comme un trou !

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation mais perdit son sourire. Il était étroitement attaché à Drago mais contre son gré, celui-ci le posa par terre.

- Hé ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Il faut bien que je te soigne, non ?

Il enleva alors complètement sa chemise et la déchira en mille morceaux pour appliquer ceux-ci sur les blessures du gryffondor. Celui-ci, pendant ce temps-là, matait comme il pouvait le torse du blond. L'alcool lui troublait toujours la vue (et surtout le cerveau, il n'aurait jamais fait ça sobre).

- Potter ! Arrête de me mater comme ça !

- De te quoi ?

- Fais pas l'innocent ! L'alcool te va vraiment pas !

- C'est possible… J'avais jamais bu avant…

- Quoi ?! Tu n'avais jamais bu ?

- Bah quoi ! J'ai le droit non ?

- Non mais c'est pas ça ! Tu te rends compte de la quantité de bouteilles que tu as ingurgitées ?! Tu m'étonnes que tu réagisses comme ça ! Tu n'as même pas vomi avec tout ça ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne suis pas Superman non plus ! A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai choisi ces toilettes ?

- Pour faire du charme à Mimi Geignarde ?

- Pfft ! Parce que personne n'y vient et…

- Et tu peux t'adonner à des actes purement pervers ?

- Entre autres…

- Hein ?! Je rigolais Potter !

- Et moi non !

Il s'approcha de Drago et l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et de toute façon n'était pas vraiment en état de le repousser. Il le fit basculer doucement en arrière et entreprit de le déshabiller tout en continuant le baiser. Harry gémit quand il sentit les mains de Drago sur son torse après qu'il ait déboutonné la chemise du survivant. Il l'enleva ensuite directement et s'attaque au pantalon. Il voulait en finir au plus vite avec ce petit vicieux. Harry gémissait de plus en plus fort et Malefoy se surprit à penser que ses gémissements faisaient grimper son désir très vite et trop vite à son goût. Le gryffondor se retrouva alors nu devant le serpentard sans plus de cérémonie et ayant absolument envie de faire payer Harry pour son impertinence (on ne draguait pas un Malefoy sans sa permission), celui-ci lui attacha les mains à un tuyau qui traînait là et dépassait du mur avec sa cravate. Il le prit ensuite sans même le préparer ou même se protéger (dans son état, de toute façon, il n'y aurait même pas pensé). Harry anesthésié par l'alcool (bah ouais, tout ce qu'il a ingurgité peut servir des fois) ne sentit pas trop la douleur mais par contre du sang coulait de son orifice. Pourtant, sans en tenir compte, il s'endormit dans les bras du blond et celui-ci ne tarda pas à faire de même sans prendre le temps de le détacher. Gare aux lendemains matins…

Justement celui-ci arriva bien trop vite… Et de plus, ce fut Malefoy qui se réveilla en premier. Que ne fut pas sa réaction quand il se surprit enlaçant un Potter nu et attaché… Il cria comme une bête enragée mais s'arrêta bien vite quand il sentit un intense mal de crâne surgir. Il plaque une de ses mains contre son front pour atténuer la douleur mais rien n'y fit. De plus, la vérité lui éclata à la tête : il avait couché avec Potter alors qu'il était bourré et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne s'en rappelait même pas ! Il se rhabilla en vitesse et chercha longuement sa chemise avant de voir qu'elle s'était reconvertit en pansement pour jeune bourré blessé. Il se tourna un dernier instant vers sa prise de la veille et soupira. Il était toujours endormi mais se recroquevillait de froid. Il prit donc sa cape et le recouvrit. Il le détacha aussi, déjà que c'était peu probable que Potter se souvienne de ce qu'ils avaient fait mais en plus, s'il se retrouvait attaché, il allait sérieusement pensé qu'il avait été violé or la seule chose que Drago se souvenait c'était celle-ci : Harry l'avait dragué ! Même bourré, ça avait du lui faire un choc pour qu'il s'en souvienne aussi nettement ! Il partit ensuite en courant laissant seul et nu le beau gryffondor.

Un son parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Un son exigeant et haut perché. Une voix de fille criant et répétant le même mot : Harry. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux mais aveuglé par la lumière les referma aussitôt.

- Harry ! Réveille-toi STP ! tonnait la voix d'Hermione, catastrophée.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit entièrement les yeux. Une Hermione, toute ahurie se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grogna-t-il dans un murmure.

Une douleur lancinante se déclara dans sa tête. Il étouffa un cri par sa main tandis que l'autre lui massait le crâne.

- Harry. Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda son amie, très inquiète.

- Mais oui ! J'ai juste pris une cuite ! Y a rien de mal !

- « Juste » pris une cuite ? Tu es sûr de toi là ?

- Bah…

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait étrangement froid d'un seul coup. Il se regarda et vit qu'il était complètement nu enveloppé d'une cape à l'odeur inconnue qui pourtant l'enveloppait et un monceau de bouteilles vides à côté de lui.

- Harry, j'espère que tu connais l'identité de la fille avec qui tu as… fait « ça » ?

- Heu… C'est bien ça le problème, Hermione, je crois que c'était pas une fille…

La jeune fille ouvrit grand sa bouche prise de stupeur pendant que Harry se massait douloureusement les fesses. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ses prouesses la veille et surtout pas d'avouer qu'il ne se souvenait absolument de rien ! Hermione commençait déjà à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

- Hermione…

- C'est… C'est de ma faute ! Je n'ai pas été vraiment une très bonne amie ces temps-ci, je l'avoue ! J'ai essayé de te parler mais j'ai vite abandonné ! J'aurais du plus persévéré ! avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

- Hermione… Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est la mienne ! Je t'ai complètement engueulé tout simplement parce que tu essayais de m'aider, c'est dégueulasse ! Beaucoup plus dégueulasse que ce que tu as fait !

- Mais… Je n'ai pas… J'ai…

- Tu as été blessée par ce que je t'ai dit et je le comprends ! Moi aussi, j'aurais fait pareil et de plus, si j'avais envie de me saouler ce n'était aucunement de ta faute !

- Ok mais… Harry, tu te souviens de qui c'était, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Hé bien… Le problème c'est que… Non…

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche en signe d'horreur et recommença à pleurer. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Harry !

- Hermione, s'il te plait, ne parle pas de ça pour le moment ok ?

- Mais non, Harry, ce n'est pas ça ! Regarde !

Harry releva la tête vers elle et regarda ce qu'elle pointait du doigt. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la cape mais maintenant, le signe vert et argent l'ornant ancrait peu à peu dans son esprit à la lenteur d'une tortue… Il avait fait « ça » avec un serpentard… Un serpentard ! Il lança un regard de détresse à Hermione qui le lui rendit sans hésiter un seul instant.

- Bah… Au moins, on sait qui c'est… essaya d'assurer Hermione.

- On sait que c'est un serpentard mais c'est tout !

- Tu crois vraiment que beaucoup de serpentard on les cheveux aussi blonds que ça ?

Harry n'avait vraiment pas reconnecté ses nerfs optiques. Il n'avait même pas remarqué un cheveu blond mi-long sur la cape. Il sursauta en se levant d'un seul coup avant de se rappeler qu'il était nu mais Hermione, rouge comme une tomate, lui lança aussitôt la cape pour cachait ses parties intimes.

- Heu… Je vais te laisser te rhabiller et… On va aller à l'infirmerie.

- Mais… Enfin… Je sais ce que j'ai fait mais c'est vraiment pas utile d'aller à l'infirmerie, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je ne parle pas de ça Harry ! Mais de tes blessures !

Il regarda longuement comme perdu dans ses pensées les longueurs de tissus blancs parcourant son corps.

- Ok…

- Bon, tu m'appelles dès que tu as fini, ok ?

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et s'habilla dès que la jeune fille fut partit.

La consultation chez Mme Pomfresh dura une éternité pour Harry. Heureusement, Hermione avait tenu à rester avec lui pendant que l'infirmière de l'école le bombardait de questions des plus diverses. Après plusieurs explications, (Harry avait tout avoué mis à part les choses faites avec Drago) elle le laissa enfin partir après lui avoir tout de même donné une heure de colle à nettoyer les bassines des malades pour avoir consommer autant d'alcool mais aussi un remède miracle pour les maux de tête. Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il avait déjà eu sa punition mais se retint. Autant ne pas aggraver son cas. Vint alors une autre catastrophe, orchestrée par Hermione.

- Harry, tu comptes le dire à Ron n'est-ce pas ?

Harry laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui.

- Il faut le lui dire Harry. Imagine s'il l'apprend par quelqu'un d'autre ! Il t'en voudrait encore plus !

- Oui mais… Comment pourrait-il l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'y a que nous deux qui sommes au courant ! essaya Harry.

- Harry ! Il y a une autre personne qui est une des principales intéressées ! Malefoy ! Je ne pense pas qu'il irait se vanter de t'avoir fait ça, bien que avec Malefoy… Mais il pourrait tout de même y avoir des problèmes, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais… Comment je vais lui dire ça moi ?! Je n'y crois pas moi-même !

- Ecoute, si tu veux, je pourrais le lui dire mais tu seras obligatoirement à côté de moi au sinon il penseras que tu n'as pas voulu le mettre dans la confidence.

- Tu sais… Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé, personne n'aurait été dans la confidence…

- Et ça aurait été grave ! Tu pourras nous parler de tes soucis comme ça au lieu de te renfermer sur toi-même !

- Oui… Tu as raison… A ton avis, il est où Ron ?

- Sûrement en train de te chercher et je parie qu'il cherche du côté du stade de Quidditch ! On parie ?

- Non, non ! Bon, on y va… ?

- Si tu te sens prêt…

- Je ne serais jamais prêt pour avouer à mon meilleur ami que j'ai couché avec mon pire ennemi et ce, tout simplement parce que j'avais trop bu…

Ils partirent donc vers le stade et y trouvèrent bien entendu un Ron traumatisé qui en voyant Harry se jeta dans ses bras ce qui eut pour effet de terrifier celui-ci à l'idée de tout lui avouer. Harry lui raconta qu'il avait bu comme un trou dans les toilettes des filles et Ron ronchonna qu'il aurait pu boire avec eux. Le survivant, complètement désemparé, regarda fixement Hermione qui, grâce à son signe, prit le relais. Elle avoua tout à Ron qui l'écouta attentivement et fut très étonné (et encore, le mot est faible…).

- Que… Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi Hermione j'espère ! Harry avec ce de Malefoy ?!

- Ecoute Ron ! A ton avis, est-ce que j'irais te faire une de ces blagues débiles ?

- Non… C'est sûr mais bon… Malefoy…

- A ton avis, pourquoi Harry n'avait pas le courage de te l'avouer de lui-même ?

- Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris ! Mais quitte à choisir un serpentard, même complètement bourré, je n'aurais pas pris Malefoy !

- Tu crois que j'avais le choix ? C'était le seul que j'avais sous la main ! répliqua ironiquement Harry qui en avait marre de se morfondre.

- Ah là là ! Tu n'as jamais eu de bol Harry ! Mais, dis moi, tu es gay alors ?

- Mais non ! s'indigna Harry, je n'ai jamais pensé à un mec de cette façon ! D'habitude je regarde les filles !

- Oui mais bon… Tu sais on dit que l'on voit les personnes sous leur vrai jour une fois qu'elles sont bourrées…

- C'est pas vrai !

- Du calme Harry ! Ron te taquine, le rassura Hermione.

Harry fit la moue pendant quelques minutes quand même mais Ron lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Après tout, tu es sorti avec Cho Chang, c'est pas rien ! Ca doit juste être ta libido d'adolescent qui te joue des tours !

Harry lui sourit et ils repartirent pour le dortoir. Il était extrêmement heureux que ses meilleurs amis le comprennent aussi bien et les en remerciaient.

* * *

P'tite review? Sviouplait! (ça fait pas léchecul du tout...lol!) 


	2. Acte 2 : La conversation

**Coucou!!!**

Deuxième petit chapitre de cette fic!

Bonne lecture!

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

* * *

**Acte 2 : La conversation**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine depuis l'accident des toilettes et Harry s'en remettait peu à peu. Par contre, il avait pris la mauvaise et mystérieuse habitude de rougir comme une tomate dès qu'il entendait parler de Malefoy ou le croisait dans un couloir. Il avait même l'impression que le blond lui matait légèrement les fesses quelque fois. Bref, le serpentard avait l'air de se porter pour le mieux et souriait bizarrement au gryffondor… D'une manière assez sexy avait même ajouté Hermione quand son ami lui avait fait part de ses soupçons. Le pire, c'est que Dumbledore avait cru bon de réjouir tout le monde en annonçant qu'un sublime bal de la nouvelle année allait être organisé ! Et il avait seulement prévenu tout le monde le matin même !

- Bah… Tu devrais être content Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, tu vas pouvoir oublier un peu Malefoy et te pencher sur les belles filles de Poudlard !

- Ou les beaux mecs… lui chuchota malicieusement Ron.

- Ron ! Arrête d'embêter Harry ! Tu ne l'aides pas !

- Ok ! Ok ! Je rigolais ! N'empêche Harry, as-tu des vues sur une filles en ce moment ? Qui ne soit pas blondes, serpentard aux yeux gris j'entends !

- Ron ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Tu es incorrigible !

- J'ai des vues sur personnes mais toi Ron, vas-tu enfin conclure avec cette jolie gryffondor brune dont tu me parles depuis des mois et des mois ? Si ce n'est pas des années !

Sur ces mots, Ron rougit énormément. Hermione, elle, fit comme ci elle n'avait rien entendu mais Harry perçut sa gêne et en rit.

- Ho ! Les jeunes ! Faut qu'on se prépare pour la fête ! annonça Ginny qui venait d'arriver près d'eux. Dumby a choisit toutes nos robes de soirées ! C'est pas magnifique ? Même pas besoin de payer ! Maman doit sauter de joie. Dumbledore a vraiment des idées farfelues des fois !

- Ouais… Vraiment farfelues, soupira Hermione.

Ils montèrent donc aux dortoirs.

Là bas, les y attendaient des robes aussi magnifiques les unes que les autres. Harry commença à revêtir la sienne qui était vert brodées de soie argentée. Il ne savait pas si c'était une autre blague bizarre du directeur mais il n'y avait que lui des gryffondors qui portaient de telles couleurs ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur et le rire de Ron… Hermione le prit un moment à part.

- Viens par ici Harry ! Que je te coiffe un peu mieux ! Au fait, jolies couleurs ! Ta robe se marie superbement bien avec tes yeux et ton style.

- Hermione…

- Bah quoi ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si les couleurs des serpentards te vont bien ! Bon, accio gel !

Elle entreprit alors un dur combat pour coiffer les cheveux de son meilleur ami. C'était dur mais au bout d'une petite heure elle réussit.

- Voilà ! Regarde comme tu es beau !

- Mais Hermione… Tu ne devrais pas te préparer au lieu de t'occuper de moi ?

- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai réussi à te coiffer alors mes cheveux, c'est du gâteau ! Et puis, tu sais, même si je me ramenais en haillons, j'en connais un qui ne dirait pas non…

- Tu parles de Ron j'espère ? dit Harry en souriant.

- Bien entendu ! Et j'ai remarqué que tu connaissais ses sentiments envers moi plus que n'importe qui d'autres ! Alors comme ça je suis une « jolie gryffondor brune » ?

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione appela Ginny pour qu'elle l'aide à se coiffer et s'habiller convenablement. Harry se retrouva donc un petit moment seul.

Il en profita pour regarder le soleil se coucher à travers la fenêtre du dortoir. Le ciel se colorait doucement en rouge et or à l'horizon. Il remarqua, amusé, que c'était les couleurs des gryffondors et vit alors quelque chose qui le frappa. Une jeune femme, d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux d'or se tenait quelques mètres près de la fenêtre et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle murmura alors quelques mots mais étant trop loin pour l'entendre, il ne fit que lire sur ses lèvres quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Alors maintenant tu peux me voir ? ». Il cligna des yeux d'étonnement quand Ron l'appela.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! On t'attend tous nous !

- Oups ! Désolé !

- Tu comptes quand même venir, j'espère ? Y a rien de mieux pour te changer les idées mon vieux ! Et puis, Dumbledore nous a prévenu que si quelqu'un ne venait pas, à moins d'avoir une bonne excuse, il aurait trois heures de retenue avec Rogue ! Tu vas venir hein ? On sait jamais si ce que dit ce fou est vrai mais vaut mieux y allait quand même !

- Oui ! Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Ron sortit du dortoir en ronchonnant pour lui-même ce qui permit à Harry de se retourner vers le ciel déjà noir. La jeune fille avait disparue.

Ils descendirent tous à la grande salle, aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Celle-ci avait été aménagée de telle sorte qu'ils y aient de petites tables recouvertes de napperons qui aurait fait rugir d'extase n'importe quelle fille parsemées un peu partout dans la salle. Dumbledore se leva portant une robe bleue argentée qui concordait étrangement avec ses cheveux et sa barbe et entama un long discours.

- Bien ! Mes jeunes gens ! Cette fête a été organisée par mes soins et ceux de nos chers professeurs pour lier des liens solides avec les différentes maisons alors n'hésitez pas à vous amuser ! Dans un premier temps, nous allons avoir le droit à un fabuleux festin préparé avec grands soins par un magnifique cuisinier de Londres, Mr Varbruque. Cuisinier moldu bien entendu ! Après ce dîner fort succulent, les Bizar's Sisters nous feront la joie et l'honneur de nous tonner quelques uns de leurs morceaux. Cela nous rappellera quelques bons souvenirs. Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Ah si ! J'allais oublier ! Vous êtes placés sur les tables ! Et notre bon professeur Flitwick nous a confectionné des petits bracelets : dès que vous les mettrez, ils vireront soit au rouge, si vous êtes déjà pris, soit au rose, si vous êtes amoureux, soit au violet si quelqu'un vous plaît, soit au bleu, si vous êtes un célibataire endurci ! Et pour ceux qui connaîtront la vérité, il y aura une petite surprise ! Bref, amusez-vous bien !

Les conversations fusèrent de partout pendant que les professeurs, mornes pour certains, joyeux pour d'autres, distribuaient les bracelets.

- Vous ne pensez pas que ça fait un peu Saint Valentin tout ça ? demanda Ron un peu décontenancé à cause des mystérieux bracelet.

- Ou alors, boîte de nuit… murmura Hermione.

- Plus agence matrimoniale ! ironisa Harry en rigolant.

Ils contournèrent alors toutes les tables pour trouver leur place. Hermione se retrouva, heureusement, à côté de Ron, de deux serpentards de septième année, un poufsouffle complètement terrorisé et trois serdaigles. Par contre, Harry était plutôt en mauvaise posture… Son bracelet avait viré au rose vif sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi et était placé à côté d'un Malefoy vêtu d'une splendide robe rouge et or et d'un bracelet violet qui scintilla légèrement à l'approche de Harry.

- A côté de Potter en plus… grommela-t-il quand celui-ci s'assit.

- Si tu crois que ça me réjouit…

- Mais qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou est en train de manigancer au juste ?! Déjà, il me fait porter une robe de cette couleur et en plus, il me met à côté de lui !

- Hé Malefoy ! Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je suis là… s'exclama le principal intéressé de la conversation que se faisait tout seul un Malefoy complètement échevelé.

- C'est bon ! Je t'ai vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Et pourquoi, bon sang, il nous a mis à une table remplie de mecs alors qu'il nous donne de tels bracelets ! Il me prend pour un homo ou quoi ?!

- Peut-être…

- Oh ! Potter ! Tais-toi ! Peut-être que… Enfin bon… Tu sais quoi ! Mais c'était la seule fois !

- Ca fait quoi si quelqu'un sait que tu es gay ?

- Je ne suis pas gay ! Et tais-toi ! Y a du monde autour ! Je pourrais d'ailleurs te dire la même chose ! C'est toi qui m'as dragué en premier ! chuchota-t-il.

- T'étais pas contre, je te ferais remarquer ! s'exclama Harry, en colère.

- Mais tu vas te taire oui ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont eux deux ?!

Harry l'interrogea du regard et vit que Malefoy regardait leurs bracelets. Le gryffondor l'avait mis inconsciemment à son poignet gauche alors que le celui du serpentard était à droite. Ils commençaient à clignoter dangereusement et les deux garçons paniquèrent. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls d'ailleurs. La table entière regardait ce qu'il se passait avec appréhension.

- Heu… Potter… Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de s'éclipser…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Mais… T'es bête ou quoi ?! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai pas vraiment envie que ça continue devant tout le monde, ok ?!

- Il suffit juste de se séparer, tu ne crois pas ?

- Bon… Bah… Bars toi alors !

- Pourquoi moi ?!

- Et pourquoi moi ?!

- Pfft… T'es chiant !

Harry commençait à peine à se lever qu'une main ferme le retint à l'épaule. Il se retourna vivement et vit Dumbledore le regardant en souriant étrangement.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rasseoir Harry. Le dîner va bientôt être servi, lui dit-il d'un ton chaleureux.

- Mais… Professeur… Heu… Je ne pourrais pas changer de place ?

- Pourquoi tu veux cela, Harry ?

- Parce que… Je ne connais personne à cette table, monsieur.

- Hé bien, justement, tu apprendras à les connaître et puis, je pense que tu as déjà vu Mr Malefoy, non ? Alors va te rasseoir, Harry.

Celui-ci soupira et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire malicieux qui s'amplifia quand il aperçut les deux bijoux qui recommençaient leur manège.

- Quel vieux croûton ! s'exclama Drago quand le directeur s'éloigna.

- Tais-toi Malefoy !

- Oh ! C'est bon ! Si on peut plus rien dire ! Mais tu vas pas me dire que ça te réjouis de rester à cette table ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais de toute façon, on est obligé… Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Il regarda d'un air choqué leurs deux poignets. Drago échappa un cri de surprise. Les bracelets n'étaient plus qu'un, tels des menottes qui empêchaient les deux garçons de se séparer. La couleur rose de celui d'Harry s'intensifia ainsi que le violet de celui de Malefoy.

- Oh non… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé celui-là… grogna Drago en se frappant la tête de sa main libre.

- Apparemment, il n'y a pas que nous dans cette situation pour le moins embarrassante…

En effet, beaucoup de monde paraissait catastrophé. Notamment Ron et Hermione dont le bracelet était beaucoup plus que rose… D'autres avaient eu quelques soucis avec le sort des bracelets et au lieu que ceux-ci ne forment plus qu'un, c'était leur deux bras qui ne formaient plus qu'un ! Un Flitwick tout terrifié se répandait en excuse après avoir lancé le contre sort. Dumbledore se leva alors avec son énigmatique sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous avez pu remarquer, mes chers élèves, la petite surprise réservée à ceux qui ont trouvé leur âme sœur. Je vous laisse donc savourer ce dernier soir de l'année. Le sort prendra fin à minuit.

Drago ronchonnait de plus en plus et Harry commençait à avoir peur pour sa vie vu les regards remplis de rage qu'il lui lançait.

- Tu crois que ce que les bracelets disent est vrai ? demanda quand même le survivant.

- Bah oui ! Pourquoi ça serait faux ?! Ce vieux binoclard fait bien les choses malgré tout !

- Bah… J'étais pas vraiment au courant que tu m'appréciais c'est tout…

- Moi par contre, je ne pourrais pas en dire autant ! C'est bizarre mais je commence à me rappeler de cette nuit de noël et je peux te dire que quand tu es bourré, tu es un tout autre homme. Tiens ! Bois un peu pour voir !

Il lui servit un grand verre d'un alcool dont l'odeur emplie la table.

- Non merci ! Je me suis promis de ne plus boire depuis cette fameuse nuit !

- Pfft… T'es pas marrant !

- J'étais si terrible que ça ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment plus ?

- Bah… Nan… Et si tu n'avais pas laissé ta cape et si Hermione ne m'avait pas trouvé, je n'aurais sans doute même pas su ce que j'avais fait… Enfin… Ce qu'on avait fait.

Drago se mit à rire et Harry lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Trop fort Potter ! T'es trop fort ! Comment tu as su que c'était moi alors ?

- Bah… Tu avais laissé un cheveu sur ta cape…

Malefoy éclata de rire de nouveau, des larmes coulant sur ses joues blanches.

- Je vois ! Et… Tu as remarqué que tu m'aimais depuis quand, Potter ?

- Que je t… Heu… En fait… Je le savais pas jusqu'à ce que les bracelets se mettent à scintiller…

Cette fois-ci, le beau blondinet n'en pouvait plus ! Il se tenait les côtes à force de rire et Harry commença à manger d'un geste pour le moins déconcerté. Malefoy arrêta de poser ses questions idiotes et mangea lui aussi avec un peu plus de mal que Harry vu que sa main était toujours accrochée à la sienne.

Le temps du bal fut arrivé. Dumbledore se releva encore une fois de sa table où on remarqua qu'il était lui-même accroché au professeur McGonagall pour la stupéfaction de tous et parla de nouveau :

- Désolé de vous interrompre mais j'ai encore une petite chose à ajouter. Je veux tout le monde sur la piste ! Pas de flemmard ! Alors maintenant, nous allons entamer les slows !

Drago laissa tomber sa fourchette avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse et ouvrit la bouche d'un air complètement étonné qui fit rire Harry.

- Y a pas de quoi rire ! On va devoir danser ! DANSER ! Avec toi ! Jamais !

- C'est sûr que ça sera pas vraiment une partie de rigolade mais bon… On a qu'à en faire qu'une et après on dit qu'on est fatigués. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire après tout !

- Mais même une danse ! C'est horrible ! En plus, Potter, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas danser !

- Hé ! J'ai été héros de Poudlard pendant la Coupe des Trois Sorciers donc j'ai appris à danser !

- Ouais… Ca reste encore à voir… Enfin bon… Ramène-toi !

Il le pris vivement par le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste. Harry était très nerveux et commença à rougir énormément. Il avait l'impression d'être aussi rouge que Ron au même moment. Celui-ci tenait maladroitement Hermione et n'arrêtait pas de lui marcher sur les pieds. Pauvre Hermione, pensa Harry mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Dis-moi, Potter…

- Quoi encore ?!

- Du calme ! Je voulais juste te demander quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à passer tes bras autour de mon cou.

- Autour de ton cou ?!

- Bah oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais faire le rôle de la femme ?! Moi, un Malefoy ?! Tu rêves !

- Bon… Si tu veux…

Ils commencèrent donc à danser doucement, Harry se blottissant contre le cou de Malefoy qui, surpris, se laissa tout de même faire et ferma les yeux un moment.

Malgré ce qu'ils s'étaient promis, ils firent plus d'une danse mais qu'un seul slow. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, avait tonné Drago. Harry, lui, aurait plutôt dit : il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses mais se retint. Après tout, d'après le bracelet, Drago n'éprouvait qu'un attirement pour Harry et rien d'autres.

- Bon ! Viens ! On va au bar !

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas ton chien, Malefoy et deuxièmement, tu n'as pas intérêt à me forcer à boire, ok ?!

- Oh ! Potter ! Je peux te jurer que bourré, tu es peut-être un peu plus chiant mais au moins, tu m'obéis !

Harry, exaspéré, n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea tout de même vers le bar.

- Deux whisky Pur Feu s'il vous plaît !

- Malefoy !

- Quoi ? Tu veux du jus de citrouille ?

Le gryffondor grommela mais le serpentard lui servit quand même son verre avec un certain entrain.

- C'est bien, c'est que personne ne nous a remarqué puisqu'ils sont tous pour le moins embêtés.

- Ouais…

- Ne sois pas aussi défaitiste, Harry, je viens de te dire une bonne nouvelle !

- Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom toi ?!

- Depuis maintenant ! Mais il est pas terrible… Je préfère mille fois mieux Drago ! C'est plus vivant, plus original et moins vieux !

- Si tu le dis…

- Dis donc, t'as pas l'air en forme toi ! D'habitude, tu me lances une réplique rapide comme l'éclair que représente ta cicatrice légendaire !

Harry rougit et se laissa tomber sur un tabouret qui traînait là.

- Et toi, tu es anormalement calme ! Tu es donc bien gay ?

- Bien sûr que non ! D'habitude je ne fais ça qu'avec des filles ! Mais j'avoue que maintenant que je te connais un peu mieux…

- Que tu connais un peu mieux mon corps tu veux dire…

- Ouais c'est ça, j'avoue que tu me plais assez mais moralement, t'es pas trop mon genre…

- Tu préfères les filles qui te vouent un culte ?

- Ouais ! Celle-là je les adore sauf quand elles sont trop collantes !

- Comme une certaine Pansy Parkinson ?

- Oh ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Horrible cette fille ! Au fait, elle est où cette tronche de bouledogue mal coiffé ?

Il la chercha des yeux un moment puis se ravisa. Harry se tenait la tête entre les mains et n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Potter, t'es sûr que ça va ? J'ai pas envie que tu vomisses sur ma robe…

- Arrête de me donner des idées pour te rendre fou furieux !

Ils éclatèrent de rire mais bientôt, Harry s'arrêta. Drago le regarda d'un œil perplexe avant de se reculer et pour cause : le brun était en train de vomir. Il lui tapota doucement le dos et le soutint pour ne pas qu'il tombe à terre. Personne n'avait remarqué cet incident et Harry releva doucement la tête. Il était horriblement pâle.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Mme Pomfresh ?

- Non ! Surtout pas !

- Pourquoi ça ?! Tu es malade Harry !

- Mais… Elle va encore croire que j'ai bu !

- La dernière fois, c'était vrai.

- Oui mais cette fois-ci, non ! Tu le sais bien !

- Bon ! D'accord ! Mais c'est pas normal que tu vomisses comme ça !

- J'ai du manger quelque chose qui est mal passée c'est tout.

- Bon ! Viens aux toilettes alors !

Il le traîna presque jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Harry était dans les toilettes en train de vomir tout son soûl. Drago, lui, attendait derrière la porte en se retenant de vomir à son tour vu la scène.

- C'est malheureux quand même… Un si bon repas… Quoique, Mimi Geignarde va s'en donner à cœur joie !

Il rit tout seul pendant que Harry tirait la chasse d'eau et sortit le teint encore plus blanchâtre. Drago le regarda d'un air à la fois compatissant et dégoûté.

- Tu vas pouvoir rivaliser avec elle sur son fond de teint.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu veux !

- Mais je t'assure que tu devrais aller voir Mme Pomfresh ! Tu es malade Harry !

- Non, Non, j'avais pas remarqué !

Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération et s'assit sur un lavabo, Harry en face de lui.

- Je te jure que si demain matin, je te vois avec le teint pâle ou autre, je t'emmène de force à l'infirmerie !

- Je te savais pas si possessif Malefoy…

- Oh ça va ! Je suis pas stupide quand même ! Quand je tiens à quelque chose, j'y fais attention !

- Ca veut dire que tu tiens à moi ? C'est gentil ça !

Drago sourit mystérieusement à cette remarque et le regarda attentivement. Harry, troublé par ce regard, rougit faiblement.

- Dis donc, Malefoy…

- Quoi ?

- T'as remarqué qu'on a tenu la plus grande conversation à deux depuis notre rencontre ?

- Ouais… C'est vrai que d'habitude ça ne tenait pas plus de deux mots : Ta gueule, serpent visqueux, le balafré,… A part lors de notre première rencontre. Bien que tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé, je m'en rappelle encore.

- Chez Guipure.

- Ouais.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants en se regardant. Drago consulta alors sa montre.

- Plus que dix minutes et adieu les bracelets ! Tu pourras aller te coucher comme ça.

- Ok ! Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je sais pas… Allez boire un coup sûrement. Au fait, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Ouais, vas-y. Enfin bon… Ca dépend quoi !

- Si tes amis ne nous ont pas vu à deux, ne leur dit pas, ok ?

- Ok ! J'en avais pas l'intention de toutes manières !

- C'est pour ça que Weasmoche et Je-Sais-Tout savent pour l'autre soir…

- Je te l'ai dit : Hermione m'a vue !

Drago se remit à éclater de rire en imaginant la scène ce qui fit rougir Harry.

- Heureusement que je t'ai détaché…

- Comment ça ?! Tu m'avais attaché en plus ?!

- Ouais…

- Pourquoi ?!

- Je sais pas… Tu m'emmerdais… Tu savais que c'était toi qui m'avais dragué ?

- Moi ?!

- A ton avis, pourquoi je te dis depuis tout à l'heure que tu es beaucoup mieux bourré…

- Pfft.

Un petit grésillement arrêta leur conversation. Les deux bracelets se divisèrent en deux puis quittèrent les bras de leur propriétaire et tombèrent à terre. Drago les ramassa et donna le sien à Harry.

- Un petit souvenir de moi. Ca te dérange si je prends le tien ?

- Non.

- Bon, viens, je te reconduis dans ton dortoir. C'est par où au fait ?

- Un Malefoy ne doit pas connaître le repère de ses ennemis ? ironisa Harry.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas ma carte de poche de Poudlard sur moi !

Harry éclata de rire et montra le chemin à Drago. Ils montèrent jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor mais le survivant préféra qu'ils s'arrêtent en bout de chemin.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu sache où c'est.

- Si tu veux ! De toute façon, toi non plus tu ne sauras jamais où est la salle commune des serpentards.

- N'en sois pas si sûr !

- Comment ça ?! Tu sais où c'est ?!

- Oui, j'y suis déjà allé.

- Quand t'étais bourré ? demanda malicieusement le blond.

- Nan, ça t'as du confondre avec tes fantasmes…

- Pfft…

Drago soupira et ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry monta jusqu'à la salle commune et plongea dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.


	3. Acte 3 : La surprise

Coucou les z'amis!

Personnages : A JK

**/!\Slash!!! HPDM**

Shadow's Writer (Gizmo sur HPF)

* * *

**Acte 3 : La surprise**

Pendant les deux premières semaines de cours, Harry ne pensa qu'à ce qu'il s'était passé au nouvel an. Drago et lui ne s'étaient pas revue en tête à tête depuis mais le serpentard ne lui avait pas lancé ses habituels quolibets et le survivant n'en était que plus heureux. Le blond avait été si doux avec lui quand il s'était retrouvé malade alors que d'habitude il aurait tout fait pour que tout le monde remarque la flaque monstrueuse de vomi du gryffondor. Ca en devenait presque stupéfiant.

Il n'en avait pas parlé à Ron et Hermione. Ceux-ci étaient bien trop occupés à filer le parfait amour et il en était très heureux pour eux. De plus, il ne voulait en parler à personne, le garder pour lui était beaucoup plus sympathique que d'entendre son meilleur ami renifler de dégoût à l'annonce du mot « Malefoy ». Le jeune homme en était presque sûr à présent : le bracelet disait vrai et il était tombé, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, amoureux de son ancien pire ennemi. Enfin… « ancien » était un peu trop rapide. Certes, Drago se conduisait mieux mais il ne l'avait vu qu'une soirée comme ça ! La preuve, pendant la fameuse soirée de noël, il lui avait bien avoué qu'il l'avait attaché pour avoir la paix !

C'est en ruminant toutes ses pensées que Harry arriva aux cachots pour son cours de potion de la matinée. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble sur une même table ce qui fit que leur meilleur ami se retrouva seul. Le pire c'est que la seule table de libre était celle juste devant le bureau ! Bref, le cours s'annonçait horrible. Il s'installa donc tranquillement en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'allait lui faire subir Rogue et ne fit même pas attention lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne se retourna que lorsque le professeur de potions entra dans la salle et vit avec stupeur des yeux gris intense le regardant avec curiosité. Il fit un tel bond qu'il fit valdinguer son chaudron à terre.

- Potter… On ne vous a jamais dit que vous étiez maladroit ? A moins que Mr Malefoy vous fasse si peur ? Votre imbécillité et votre envie de faire le pitre sont très désagréables.

Harry le regarda sans ciller droit dans les yeux avant que Rogue commence le cours. Il essaya de ne pas regarder à sa droite de peur de ravoir la même réaction mais il sentit un froissement de papier et ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Malefoy lui fit un grand sourire horriblement sexy et lui donna un petit bout de papier. Harry le prit avec hésitation et lut « C'est vrai que je fais peur ? ». Il se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Malefoy, lui sourit malicieusement en faisant « non » de la tête. Drago mit une main sur son cœur et en soupirant, il murmura « ouf ! » ce qui fit pouffer son voisin de table. Mais Rogue, à qui rien n'échappe, se retourna et le fixa aussi méchamment qu'il le put.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de marrant, Potter ?

Contrairement à son habitude, ce qui choqua tout le monde, celui-ci rougit énormément et continua sa potion en baissant la tête. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, stupéfait par la réaction de leur ami. Cela n'échappa non plus à Drago mais celui-ci au lieu de le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit, le visualiser tout autrement…

Le cours se passa sans autre anicroche sauf cinq minutes avant la sonnerie où Harry se sentit mal. Il ne voulait pas le dire mais Malefoy voyait bien que quelque chose clochait. Le survivant se tenait la tête entre les mains et respirait difficilement comme ci il luttait contre quelque chose.

- Ca va Potter ? T'as pas l'air d'aller, essaya Drago.

Mais avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde, il fut pris de nausées et vomit dans sa potion ce qui eut pour effet de la faire exploser, elle et son chaudron.

- Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! s'exclama Rogue qui regarda avec appréhension et rage le résultat de ce déluge.

La moitié de la classe était recouverte d'une chose verdâtre et malodorante. Crabbe gémissait dans un coin, recouvert de plaques rouges à l'aspect monstrueuse mais le pire, c'était la table où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Elle avait littéralement fondue et ses deux occupants avaient disparus.

- Harry ! Harry ! Mon Dieu ! Que s'est-il passé ?! cria Hermione, horrifiée.

- C'est bon, Granger ! Il va bien ! répondit une voix.

Celle-ci venait d'une table proche. Drago sentant les ennuis à pleins nez avait plaqué Harry à terre avant que cela n'explose. Son dos le faisait horriblement souffrir mais il n'avait pas l'air gravement blessé. Le sauvé, lui, s'était évanoui.

- Professeur, je peux l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? demanda Ron.

- Non, Weasley ! Malefoy semble plus qualifier que vous pour aller à l'infirmerie sans « dommage ». Malefoy ! dit-il en se tournant vers celui-ci. Emmenez Potter et Crabbe se faire soigner ! Dans tous les sens du terme, bien sûr, ça fera énormément de bien à Potter !

Malefoy soupira et prit Harry dans ses bras. Crabbe le suivit d'une démarche en canard à cause de la douleur qui lui brûlait les jambes.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'infirmerie et devant la mine horrifiée de Mme Pomfresh, Malefoy conta vite fait ce qui s'était passé.

- Bon, ok. Mr Malefoy et Mr Crabbe, venez par ici je vous prie.

- Mais… Mme… Et Harry ?

- Il n'a pas de graves blessures et il ne va pas mourir dans les 10 minutes qui viennent à ce que je sache ! Il faut que je vous soigne en premier si vous ne voulez pas avoir de cicatrices.

Il la suivit donc accompagné de Crabbe dans une petite salle annexe pendant que Harry continuait de dormir dans les draps propres d'un lit. Elle leur administra une pommade miracle qui leur fit tout de suite oublier leur douleur et leur donna un autre tube pour faire disparaître les brûlures plus importantes.

- Je peux vous dire que vous avez eu de la chance, mes garçons ! Un peu plus et vous ne seriez plus qu'un tas de cendres, si tout de moins, cendres il y avait ! Bon ! Je passe à Mr Potter maintenant.

Elle se dirigea donc vers le lit ou celui-ci était couché et le réveilla un peu brusquement pour Malefoy.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry complètement perturbé en voyant la peau rougie de son âme sœur.

- Tu as vomi dans ta potion de rétablissement et tout a explosé, lui expliqua Drago.

- J'ai…

- Bon ! Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien Messieurs, j'aimerais parler à Potter en privée.

- On ne peut pas rester ? s'étonna le serpentard.

- Non !

- Bien… Viens Crabbe !

Celui-ci, très étonné que son « ami » souhaite rester pour Potter, le regarda un instant perplexe et la bouche ouverte comme un ahuri.

- Crabbe ! Tu te ramènes oui ?!

Il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et partit à la suite de Malefoy. Harry se sentit triste d'un seul coup de se retrouver seul devant une Mme Pomfresh apparemment en colère, les mains sur les hanches. Elle remarqua quand même le regard suppliant du survivant vers un certain blond…

- Bon, Potter, maintenant vous allez me raconter exactement ce que vous avez.

- Hé bien… J'ai de vagues nausées…

- De vagues ? Alors que d'après Mr Malefoy vous avez déjà vomi au nouvel an ?

- Il… Il vous a raconté ça ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Il est venu me demander si vous n'étiez pas venu ici pour voir ce que vous aviez !

- Ah…

- Bon, récapitulons tout ! Vous vous sentez comment ?

- Bah… Ca va mieux mais j'ai un mauvais goût dans la bouche, une odeur de brûlé et aussi… Une incroyable faim.

- Faim ?!

- Oui.

- Vous avez revomi, mis à part aujourd'hui, depuis le nouvel an ?

- Heu… Oui.

- Combien de fois ?

- Deux ou trois fois.

- Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu ici ?

- Parce que… J'avais peur que vous croyiez que j'avais retouché à l'alcool.

- Ah ! Oui ! Le soir de noël ! J'avais presque oublié ! Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air aussi sévère et pincé que le professeur McGonagall.

- Non, je n'ai pas rebu depuis.

- Bon ! Hé bien Potter ! On va faire quelques petits examens ! Ca n'a pas l'air bien grave mais on ne sait jamais !

Elle sortit de la salle et après quelques minutes, elle revint avec des instruments de plus en plus bizarres qui donnèrent la chair de poule à Harry. Elle vérifia plusieurs possibilités de maladie mais vu la durée des tests, elle ne trouvait pas ce que c'était. Elle marmonnait sans cesse les symptômes de Harry dans une litanie presque incessante quand soudain, elle s'écria :

- Non… Ca ne peut être possible… Pourtant… Ca coïncide…

Elle avait l'air franchement dépité ce qui fit peur au malade.

- Potter… Dites moi… Désolé de vous demander une chose aussi… personnelle mais est ce que vous avez fait l'amour avec quelqu'un il y a… Environ une vingtaine de jours ou plus ?

- Heu… Je suis obligé de répondre ?

- Si vous voulez savoir ce dont vous souffrez, il vaut mieux oui !

- Oui alors.

- Etait-ce avec un garçon ?

- Là, ça devient franchement trop personnelle à mon goût !

- Donc oui je présume ?

- Oui… murmura-t-il, exaspéré.

- Bon, très bien, je vais refaire un dernier test, mais préparez-vous à avoir un choc si ce que je crois est vrai.

- J'ai… J'ai une maladie grave ?!

- On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça une maladie, Potter, mais calmez-vous, ce n'est pas très grave. Du moins, ça dépend comment vous le prenez.

Elle continua donc de jouer avec sa baguette et s'intéressa plus au ventre de Harry qui se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il était de taille tout à fait normal même s'il mangeait un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle termina bientôt.

- Hmm… Harry, désolé de vous dire ça mais ce que je croyait et malheureusement vrai.

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et remplis de terreur. Qu'allait-elle lui annoncer avec un tel air grave sur le visage ? Surtout qu'elle avait prononcé son prénom pour une fois ce qui accentuait la gravité de la situation.

- Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, tu… es enceinte, ou plutôt « enceint » puisque tu es un garçon.

Face à cette révélation, le beau gryffondor ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et se mit à penser qu'il devait vraiment ressembler à cet idiot de Crabbe comme ça mais ne pouvait rien y faire.

- Je… Je suis quoi ?!

- Tu es enceint. Je sais que c'est dur à imaginer vu que tu es un garçon. C'est même la première fois que je vois ça mais c'est la vérité, les tests le montrent bien. Tu es enceint de trois semaines.

- C'est… C'est impossible ! s'écria-t-il.

- La magie est parfois capricieuse, Harry, elle a voulu te jouer un tour mais quand on y pense, c'est un bien beau tour.

- Un bien beau tour ?! Vous vous moquez de moi, j'espère ?! Je n'en veux pas de ce bébé ! Je suis bien trop jeune ! Dans un an et demi, même pas, je passe mes ASPICS !

- Calme-toi, Harry ! Ne prend pas tout de suite ta décision sur un coup de tête alors que tu es choqué pour le moment. De plus, tu ne dois pas le savoir vu que tu a vécu dans une famille de moldus durant ton enfance mais les lois sorcières interdisent l'avortement. Dans n'importe quelle situation, tuer un être magique, surtout humain, est abominable.

- Vous… Vous voulez dire que je dois le garder ?! Mais… Que vont penser les autres ?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On le leur cachera ! Mais tu ferais bien de prévenir tes amis et surtout l'heureux futur Papa.

- L' « heureux » ?! Il va me tuer oui ! Je ne pourrais jamais lui avouer une telle chose !

- Il vaut mieux que tu le lui dises ! Imagine qu'il s'en aperçoive de lui-même ! Tu ne pourras pas cacher ton ventre à tes proches !

- Mais… Il n'est pas… Enfin… Je…

- C'est bizarre mais je crois deviner qui est ce personnage… avoua pensivement l'infirmière. Ce ne serait pas un certain Malefoy, par hasard ?

Harry la regarda, surpris, et rougit.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, Harry, mais il faut que j'en parle tout de même à Dumbledore.

- Dumb…

- Oui. En tant que directeur de l'école, il faut qu'il le sache et il t'aidera si tu as des problèmes. En attendant, réfléchis bien et prends ceci quand tu ne te sens pas bien, lui recommanda-t-elle en lui tendant un flacon. Surtout ne mange pas trop, tu risquerais de grossir plus vite que tu ne le penses et le bébé n'a pas besoin d'autant de nourritures que ça ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai des papiers à remplir. Ca va mieux ?

- Oui.

- Bon ! Tu ferais mieux de raller en cours si tu veux réussir tes ASPICS dans un an et demi.

Il la quitta donc encore très embrouillé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le pire, c'est qu'il fallait qu'il le dise à ses proches. Il décida de l'avouer à Ron et Hermione d'abord bien qu'il était sûr qu'ils allaient être encore plus choqué que lui et ça, ça n'allait pas être très beau à voir…

Ayant une faim de loup, il se dirigea donc vers la grande salle. Elle était déjà remplie et ses deux meilleurs amis se papouillaient ensemble avant qu'il n'arrive. A ce moment là, ils lui jetèrent tous les deux un regard anxieux qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Alors, Harry, tu vas bien ? On n'a même pas eu le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie et Malefoy nous a envoyé paître en nous disant qu'il ne fallait pas déranger l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas grave, hein ?

- Bah… Ca dépend comment vous le prenez… dit-il en répétant les paroles de Mme Pomfresh.

- Vas-y ! Dis le nous ! On te soutiendra ! s'exclama Ron, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je… Je suis enceint.

Comme il l'avait prédit, ses deux amis ouvrirent ensemble leur bouche et des yeux ronds.

- Mais… Harry… Tu es un garçon ! expliqua Hermione comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Ca, je le sais mieux que n'importe qui d'autres ! Mais, c'est de ma faute à moi si la magie a voulu me faire une farce ?! Et sachez que je n'ai jamais vu une blague d'aussi mauvais goût !

Ron n'avait pas l'air en état de parler pour le moment, pourtant, il essaya quand même.

- Dis… Dis moi que tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre après Malefoy, S'il te plaît… Dis le moi !

- Non, le deuxième père du bébé est bien Malefoy !

Ron déglutit difficilement et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

- Ron ! Reste avec nous ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'il faut soutenir Harry !

- Mais… Hermione… Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de nous dire ?! Il est enceint de Malefoy !

- crie pas comme ça ! J'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache quand même ! s'exclama vivement Harry.

- Tu sais, Ron, en fait, si Harry avait été une fille, j'aurais été sûre de sa situation. Après tout, il avait des fringales plutôt inquiétantes en ce moment. Et puis, il a vomi en cours.

- Oui, mais Harry est un garçon ! C'est sexuellement impossible ! Même la magie ne peut pas faire ça ! On arrive à créer artificiellement un bébé pour les gays à partir d'une mère porteuse mais on n'a jamais réussi à mettre un mec enceint ! Et encore moins naturellement !

- Et Harry est là si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ! Et il aurait bien aimé participer à cette superbe conversation ! réprima celui-ci.

- Désolé Harry…

- C'est pas grave !

- En tout cas, sache qu'on sera toujours avec toi-même si en ce moment on est plutôt…

- Absent. Mais je suis tellement fan de votre couple que je ne dirais jamais rien là-dessus !

Ron parut réfléchir puis, soudain, éclata de rire.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire, Harry ?

- Bah… Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant là-dedans.

- En fait, c'était simple de trouver ce que t'avais ! Comme la dit Hermione, tu mangeais beaucoup, tu avais des nausées mais ce qu'elle a oublié, c'est que tu te conduis de façon très bizarre en ce moment ! Tu viens juste de dire que tu étais fan de notre couple et tu ne nous a jamais parlé de ce que tu avais fait à la nouvelle année par contre tu nous a rabâché pendant je sais pas combien de temps que les dentelles sur les tables étaient toutes… « zoulies ».

Ron éclata de rire bientôt suivi par Hermione. Par contre, Harry, lui, semblait étonné.

- J'ai dit ça moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui ! répondirent en cœur les deux amoureux.

- Je devais avoir bu, c'est pas possible !

- Tu n'as plus toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool depuis noël. Au fait, tu nous racontes maintenant avec qui tu étais au nouvel an ? demanda Hermione dans sa soif de savoir.

- Bah… Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose…

- Alors comment ça se fait que tu gardes toujours ce bracelet d'une jolie couleur violette ?

- Ce n'est pas le mien ! se défendit tant bien que mal Harry.

- Une raison de plus pour savoir avec qui tu étais !

- Bon… D'accord… J'étais avec Malefoy…

Harry ferma les yeux attendant la tempête mais elle ne vint pas à son plus grand enthousiasme. Quand il les rouvrit, Hermione le regardait avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres tandis que Ron était contrarié mais ne disait mot.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire Ron ! Que c'était notre ennemi mais…

- Et ça l'ait toujours ! Il n'a pas changé Harry ! Loin de là ! Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de t'utiliser ! Sûrement pour le sexe d'ailleurs ! A ton avis pourquoi le bracelet ne détecte qu'un simple attachement ?!

- S'il ne pense qu'au sexe, on le verra bientôt. Puisque Harry va lui avouer qu'il est enceint, n'est-ce pas Harry ? demanda Hermione, sûre de sa réponse.

- Heu…

- Il faut que tu le lui dises ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais… Hermione ! Tu ne sais pas ce que risque Harry s'il fait ça ! Malefoy sera fou de rage ! Il risque de faire une connerie ! On le connaît que trop bien ! expliqua son petit ami.

- C'est vrai mais à la fois, ça ne l'est pas. On ne le connaît pas vraiment après tout.

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers leur ami, suspicieux.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, tous les deux mais si Malefoy le découvrait avant que tu ne le lui dises, ça serait encore pire.

- Peut-être mais je préfère attendre.

- Bon ! Si on arrêtait de se morfondre, au juste ? chanta Hermione. Après tout, c'est une assez bonne nouvelle Harry ! Tu vas être Paman !

- Paman ? répéta incrédule, l'intéressé.

- Bah oui ! Entre Papa et Maman, ça fait Paman !

- Hermione, Harry est un garçon alors ça sera Papa et c'est tout ! A moins que Papan, c'est pas mal non plus…

- Ron ! Hermione ! Vous n'avez pas honte !

- Tu crois que ce sera quoi toi ? Un garçon ou une fille ? demanda Hermione à son fiancé sans tenir compte des paroles de Harry.

- Je paris sur une fille ! Ca serait marrant de voir deux Papas s'occupaient de leur fille sans rien n'y connaître !

- C'est vrai ça !

Devant l'air déconcerté de Harry, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Imagine un peu, Malefoy jouant au baby-sitter avec un tablier en dentelle rose, des couettes, une couche sale d'un côté et un biberon de l'autre !

Les rires redoublèrent bientôt accompagné par celui de Harry. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à la table des serpentards et vit, pour son plus grand plaisir, un beau blond lui adressait un petit clin d'œil qui le lui rendit.

- Au fait, ils seront au courant les profs ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui et normalement Dumbledore a tout prévu d'après Mme Pomfresh. Elle lui a parlé pendant que je me remettais de mes émotions. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais elle a dit que mystérieusement, il avait souri à l'annonce de ma grossesse… C'est bizarre vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Oui, faut dire qu'il est bizarre en ce moment. Il fait des fêtes pour le nouvel an un peu trop « valentines » alors que normalement c'est en février…

- De plus, il a refusé que je change de place à cette fête. J'ai du rester à côté de Malefoy du coup. C'était peut-être prémédité.

- Oui… Je me demande ce qu'il a trouvé pour la vraie St Valentin… de demanda Ron comme pour lui-même.

Ils finirent donc de manger et les deux amoureux se regardèrent étrangement après que Harry eut mangé pour une dizaine de personnes au moins. Ils éclatèrent de rie tous seuls.

- Harry, tu devrais manger moins, tu sais, lui expliqua Hermione. Si tu veux, il y a plusieurs livres intéressants sur les grossesses dans la bibliothèque. Je pourrais t'en prendre quelques uns.

- Si tu veux. Après tout, je n'y connais rien en bébé moi !

- Nous non plus ! Moi Ginny est née peu de temps après moi je te signale ! Je n'ai donc pas pu m'en occuper. Par contre, les jumeaux en savent peut-être des choses… Mais bon, ça m'étonnerait aussi. Ils préféraient faire des bêtises plutôt que de s'occuper de nous et ils n'étaient pas bien grands non plus.

- Comme quoi que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir une famille si nombreuse pour s'y connaître en bébé ! s'exclama Harry.

Le soir, Harry était déjà couché avant tout le monde. Il se déshabilla vite fait et s'enfonça sous la couette. Il contempla alors son ventre d'un air satisfait. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si mal d'être enceint. Il le caressa pendant un long moment avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves en tout genre dont un avec une mystérieuse jeune fille blonde qu'il semblait l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Elle lui souriait et regardait étrangement son ventre d'un air satisfait. Elle portait une unique toge blanche parsemée de pétales de roses et un arc au bout de son bras. Il l'oublia très vite, remplacé par des beaux rêves avec un certain serpentard. Bref, il se faisait des films dans son sommeil mais n'en était que plus heureux car il savait bien que dans la réalité, ça n'allait pas du tout se passait comme ça. Il avait même peur de se réveiller le lendemain. Peur de comprendre que tout n'avait été que rêves.


End file.
